


Taken to the Edge

by heffermonkey



Series: Wear No Disguise [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dom!Danny, Dom/sub, Edging, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long few weeks of stressful cases, Danny takes control to help himself and his sub reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken to the Edge

"Take a minute," Danny ordered, glancing at his watch. Steve had been working his cock for the last nine minutes, half way through his usual limit of an edging session. He was already starting to look shaky and Danny was beginning to question where his head was at. Steve was unsually unfocused, Danny knew the signs well enough now to see that Steve was struggling through this particular session.

Danny turned away, thinking, glancing at his watch again. "Go," he said over his shoulder, listening to the huff of breath Steve sucked in before wrapping his fingers around his cock. Danny glanced around, eyed him keenly. "Tighter pet."

Steve grimaced but did as he was told and Danny left him to it. He'd check on him in a few minutes, but he liked to leave Steve alone sometimes, it could mess with his head in a good way. Wondering how long he'd be, if he should dare give himself a break without getting caught. Danny checked the house was secure for the evening before returning to the bedroom, finding Steve squirming on the bed. He was really struggling to keep a lid on his control now, one hand planted on the mattress as he leaned back, the other working his cock, hips rising off the bed every few moments. Sweat had beaded over his body and he made harsh, groaning breaths through his gritted teeth.

"Concentrate Steve," Danny told him, walking to him and settling a hand on his shoulder. "This should be easy for you."

"I know," Steve all but snapped in reply, sounding frustrated.

"Stop," Danny ordered gently, giving his shoulder a squeeze. Nothing would go right if Steve forced himself to submit instead of easing into it willingly. "Move back towards the head rest. Get comfortable."

He waited until Steve complied, sitting on the edge of the bed by him. "Plant your feet on the mattress, yeah like that, and let your legs fall apart. Perfect."

Danny smiled at him, taking in the new pose, Steve tried to relax against the pillows, legs akimbo, cock jutting out from him, glistening with pre cum, body sheened with sweat.

"Where's your head at babe?" Danny questioned gently. "It's not like you to be struggling with this, not so early on any way."

"I know," Steve said again, quieter this time.

Danny looked at him, pondering on bringing a halt to the session. Though Steve had seemed happy to play, he wasn't in his usual submissive zone.

"Maybe we should do this another time," he shrugged. "You aren't yourself tonight and we shouldn't force it."

Steve looked up at him with a dissapointed glance. "I'm sorry, I just, I feel disconnected Danny."

Danny gave him a smile, giving a small shrug. "It's okay."

"No I want to do this tonight," Steve said with a shake of his head. "We've been so busy with cases these last few weeks we've barely had a chance to sleep never mind be like this together. Please. Sir. I need this."

Danny gave a small smile and folded his arms, looking him over. At least the chat had given Steve time to breathe and settle himself.

"Okay, we'll try something different," Danny agreed with a small nod, going to their toy cupboard and retrieving a pair of chains. He returned to the bed and tied one off on a bed post at the head of the bed. "Hand pet."

Steve obliged, stretching out an arm to him and Danny attached the cuff already around his wrist to the chain to hold is secure. Going to the other side of the bed he tied the other off in the same manner.

"You're right," Danny said, walking to the foot of the bed again and looking over his sub now bound to the bed and watching him for what would come next. "It's been a while since I played with you properly."

He climbed onto the bed, drawing closer to his lover, pushing at Steve's legs to part them and settling on his knees inbetween them.

"And I do love to play," he said with a smile, stroking Steve's knee gently. "Wrap your legs round me."

Steve obliged, wrapping his legs lightly around Danny's hips, a watchful, eager gaze in his eyes.

"Not the edging session I was wanting," Danny said, smearking some lube into the palm of his hand. "But you need a firm handling don't you pet? Least this way I'll get the results I expect from you."

As he spoke he wrapped his hand around Steve's cock, beginning to jerk his hand up and down. Steve's eyelids flickered closed and he set out a small huff of breath, settling into his zone.

"Yeah, just let me touch you," Danny urged him gently, watching his partner relax in his bonds. "Going to play with your for as long as I like. You like it when I play, don't you Steven."

"Yeah," Steve said with a shaky breath, not sounding so sure he'd cope with whatever Danny had in mind for him. "Yes Sir."

Danny relaxed as he worked Steve's cock, knowing just how to touch and tease him. Steve's thighs tightened around him and Danny soothed him with soft hushes. He knew words helped Steve drift into his submissive head space, as well as a firm handling of him, not just physically, but being strict with him. Taking Steve down slow and steady was always enjoyable to witness as his Dom and Danny was looking forward to how the evening would play out once he'd edged his pet to the very tip of his limits. He hadn't decided yet if he'd allow Steve to come, seeing him let go was always a beautiful sight, but hearing and seeing him submit to his being denied his pleasures helped ground his submission.

He let his pet squirm as the minutes ticked by slowly, Steve becoming more vocal and desperate as Danny touched him. He worked his cock, up and down with a steady rhythm, then he held the shaft tight in his hand and teased the head with his thumb sliding through the glistening pre cum pooling at the tip. Giving Steve a break he let go and delved further downwards, rolling his balls in his palm, squeezing and massaging them in his fingers.

Danny was getting hard himself, the sight of his sub squirming in his chains becoming too much and he sat back as he played with Steve's balls, enough to unzip his pants. With his free hand he got his own cock out, taking a moment to palm more lube before he began jacking himself off. He glanced at the clock on the side of the bed, Steve was getting close to his usual limit of tolerance, though he had had a good few minutes break in between playing.

Steve was beginning to get vocal, squirming and writhing, hips jerking into his hold before trying to withdraw the relentless teasing. His arms shook and pulled at his chains, his legs tight around Danny's hips. Head back, moaning and whispering over and over in soft, gentle sounds.

"Oh fuck Sir, Danny, fuck."

Danny drank in the sounds and jerked at his own cock tighter, keeping an unsteady rhythm on Steve's cock with his other hand.

"Fuck Sir, please, please," Steve groaned, Danny could read the signs well enough that Steve was getting too close. "Sir, please? Please can I come?"

"Not yet pet," Danny said in a low voice, a warning tone, he slackened off his hold just a little to give Steve some reprieve.

Steve groaned, beginning to writhe, unable to escape the teasing onslaught of his Dom's hand. It made Danny jack his own cock tighter, the sight drawing him to his own edge of pleasure. He had plans to use and push his pet to his limits, he'd play until Steve was wasted and exhausted, just what he needed after the last weeks of stressful cases. They both needed the deeper connection this side of them gave them. With a smile Danny watched the frustrated struggle of his lover as he surrendered to his relentless teasing.

It was going to be a long night.

~ fin ~


End file.
